Clingy
by Cat with Bat
Summary: England wants to say sorry to Lithuania, but he just make a bad situation much worse than it should have been. Oh Lithuania...


**Give Me the Answers And I'll Draw You Lithuania in an Apron.**

A fair-haired man waved as he saw the brunette he was looking for in the small restaurant, hurrying across the sidewalk and walking in. He let the smell of fresh bread and simmering soup fill his noise as he approached the other, sitting down in the chair opposite of the male. He glanced outside, seeing the glorious sun all but smile down on the city. It was a nice city, too bad.

"Lithuania, I'm sorry that stupid git couldn't take care of you. I should have found someone better, I don't see why you liked living with him. Though maybe Russia really is as bad as people say," England said remorsefully, dabbling off somewhere in the end as his green eyes met pools just as emerald.

The brunette shook his head with a sincere smile. Such a nice guy, it was a real pity he always ended up with the short end of the stick; hence why England tried to help out by giving him a job with America. "It is not America's fault, please don't blame him," Lithuania said, "I'm okay, really England. It was nice of you to visit though."

England snorted at Lithuania's ability to remain seemingly happy. America had personally told him what it was like fighting Russia, he was a monster! "Tell me the truth, how is it like living under Russia's rule?"

Lithuania began fidgeting, curling a lock of hair, avoiding eye contact, and nibbling on his lower lip. The blond inwardly applauded a sorrowful victory; he had been right of Russia's way, but he wasn't too glad he was right on the man being a brute to his subordinates. Lithuania finally seemed to find words to speak as he said, "It's not bad-"

"I said tell me the fucking truth!" England shouted, a pipe bursting in him as Lithuania – _oh Lithuania_ – would be sympathetic enough to still say he was okay. _Okay_. He'll give him okay if he keeps up this facade of absolute denial! Peeking around, England noticed some occupants were staring. He then noticed a bar was across the street and a devilish idea came to mind. "I'm sorry Lithuania, I'll make it up to you, I'll buy you a drink. What are you, like six-hundred-years-old? I think we should cut loose, I didn't want this meeting to be unnerving." Lithuania followed him obediently as they exited the building and traveled to a new one.

Sitting down at bar stools, England wondered if Lithuania could hold his liquor. He seemed like a fragile guy, but he was sure Lithuania was stronger than he seemed. The brunette didn't look like he burned strong now, so maybe he'll find out if he gets the other tipsy. "Bartender, some beer over here," England called as he turned to Lithuania. "Hope you can hold your liquor."

"I've only had vodka, but I think I can handle this," Lithuania assured him weakly, seemingly attempting to make himself as small as possible. He was actually the same size as England, the blond noted as he thanked the bartender and began to guzzle the stinging, intoxicating drink. Lithuania was hesitant at first as he never really did look like the drinking type, but decided the amber liquid needed to be consume and began drinking it at a slower pace.

Two beers, then four, six, and they somehow ended up at a whopping ten. Their bladders now containing around fifteen pints each and were hiccuping and giggling together. England rose on unsteady legs, nearly falling back on his comrade but manage to stay on his wobbly feet. Patting the brunette, who has his reddened cheek pressed up again his glass that still had ice in it to cool it down, England slurred, "I have a fucking great surprise for you, so you wait here, ya man-pleaser!"

Chortling, Lithuania replied with, "A what?"

"Haha, yeah," England replied and disappeared into the bathroom. As his body was about to force out the poison he had made it take, England found he no longer had to coordination to remove his belt or slip his pants down. Thinking like a drunkard, he made a frantic fumble for the buckle so as to not make an embarrassing accident. England tore the belt off and nearly jumped out of his pants and underwear, though he kicked off his shoes and socks before. Now that his entire lower-half was undressed and he could relieve himself, he did.

Then he decided why not and took off his jacket, vest, shirt, and tie. Nude, drunk, and smiling like an idiot as he flushed the toilet, England found usage of the white curtain over the window in the bathroom and picked up one of the plastic flowers from the room's décor, weaving some paper towels into a crown.

"You look stunning sir England!" a flying unicorn spoke up next to the Englishman as he surveyed himself in the mirror. England nodded in agreement. "You are the Britannia Angel! Hey, you let Lithuania outside, why don't you grant him a wish to cheer him up!" And England thought that was a good idea too.

Empowered and with a now-empty bladder, England stormed back into the bar with a curtain wrapped around his waist and magical talking stuffed-animal in his head.

"England, you are back! You should have seen it!" Lithuania cheered, surrounded by a bunch of beat up middle-aged men and looking like a child in wonderland. "One of these guys asked me if I wanted to have sex with him, but when I said no all of his friends began to harass me. So I began punching them in the face! They went down really easily when I got their noses, did you hear the crunches from the bathroom?" Nah, England was too busy pissing and conversing with himself to hear the faces of perverts crunching.

Walking over to the male that is acting as if he was in at theme park with cotton candy, England helped him balance by placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders and winking. "Want to have a good time? I _am_ the Britannia Angel."

Lithuania just nodded and they walked out of the bar together laughing, leaving around ten unconscious men, eight speechless customers, two stunned waiters, one scared bartender, and an unpaid tab.

Waking up, Lithuania expected to have a hangover and/or awake next to a naked England. Thankfully, neither happened. He doesn't really remember after his second drink but he was sure he would have had a throbbing hangover. Turning onto his side, the suddenly different proportionate weight of his body made him begin to awaken more.

Feeling around for something like maybe his clothes, Lithuania found himself groping at platinum blond hair. Trailing the odd locks, he was even more confused when he found them _growing from his own head_. Sitting straight up now, he could see the room was a bright pink in color, so it wasn't his own. The entire room was very neat and orderly besides the pictures of a boy and a girl together, another girl there too sometimes but she is crossed out, and the words "marry marry marry marry marry" were plastered _everywhere_.

Now who else was obsessed with marriage?

"Christ, and I had just gotten over her," Lithuania scowled as he quickly found a mirror. Yes, indeed, Belarus looked back at him, and because right now he was her, she looked less dangerous. Then again Lithuania would have a worried look on his face by now, but his current face was still glaring a bit. Maybe it was from muscle memory. Then he realized he was staring at a naked female body.

Screaming bloody murder, Lithuania began searching for clothes.

And then the door opened.

"Sestra, I heard you scream and" Ukraine stopped as she saw her little sister's pale, round rump staring back at her, Lithuania putting his entire upper-half into digging through the dresser for something to wear. "Oh, it's one of _those_ days, very well then. I shall tell darling Russia," she said, a bit unnerved as she closed the door with the searing image of her sister's backside in her mind now. Great, another thing to suddenly cry about.

Lithuania only brought his head back up when the sound of bouncing beach balls was out of earshot. Looking in the reflector again, he was happy to know that he was bright as a cherry. Good, this girl had emotions rather than catty.

The brunette – erm, _blond_ found Belarus' traditional blue dress and undergarments to wear. He put on what he remembered and knew, such as underwear and a bra first, then stockings and the dress with an apron over it. He added shorts as he was not comfortable without them. Lithuania also found the traditional bow on the top of the dresser by a brush, so he did the daily tasked and finished up. He didn't dare go into the bathroom for fear of what he would find _there_.

"First things first," Lithuania whispered to himself as he quietly looked around the halls after walking out of the room. "Find England. Second, find a cure. Third, avoid Belarus." If he was in Belarus' body, despite the odd circumstances and insanity of the idea, he had no doubt she would wind up in his. And England had promised him a _good time_, why not just feed Lithuania his cooking instead. It was better than having breasts any day.

Trying to stay calm and retain Belarus' normal calm demeanor, Lithuania was met with a problem. Russia. Who was coming closer with Ukraine by his side talking. The two saw him and Russia was about to make a break for it, but his older sister practically had to drag him closer, and as the man that pretty much _owned_ Lithuania and the other Baltic countries, he began to shake from intimidation even if Russia though he was Belarus and was scared of it.

"Sestra, I have bratishka!" Ukraine sang merrily. "Whatever present you wanted to give to him, you can give it now. I promise you he'll hug you this time!" She then leaned in closer to Russia's ear and violently whispered "_You will_" while jabbing him in the ribs. Russia meekly nodded.

Despite finding out Russia could easily be dominated by his sisters, Lithuania was scared himself, and did the most logical thing he could do. Start crying – thank God it seemed Belarus didn't wear make-up – and shaking and running away. "He's gonna eat me!" he screamed incoherently as he flew down the stairs in a blind panic. He really needed to find England, his cool was done, any sort of calm he had from years of dealing with Poland were depleted. This was _evil_.

As Ukraine ran after her sister, Russia decided to take refuge in Lithuania's room, which was nearest. He found it strange the Baltic brunette was not up, but then again, the Lithuanian went out with England and arrived home late in a daze so it would be sensible to let him sleep in a bit. He rarely went out anyways, too timid.

Russia walked over to Lithuania and began to pat his hair. It was a hobby he liked doing as Lithuania never seemed to notice. Until now.

The slight stirring alerted him as a small hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled it under the covers with them. Russia tried to take his hand back and leave before Lithuania woke up, but it was no use. Lithuania was quiet strong for someone like him, even Russia knew that. But something was different.

Lithuania's eyes opened and they did not hold any fear of inhibition in them, though they were foggy and a bit unfocused from sleep and something else. When the brunette got up, he seemed to notice he was holding Russia's hand. Russia hoped Lithuania would freak out and he would be permitted to leave, he did not want to give Lithuania any bad ideas of why he was in his room.

"Russia! I knew you loved me!" Lithuania then screamed and nearly threw himself at the blond. His shirt smelled of alcohol, which gave Russia an idea of what he had been doing with the Englishman. Still shocked, Russia could not recoil when Lithuania pressed a searing kiss to his lips and rubbed against him like a cat. Was he still drunk? "We should get –!" Lithuania then stopped what he was going to say in favor of looking around frantically. Then bounded off to the opened bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Well that was interesting. Better then Lithuania screaming, though maybe he was going to take a shower and scrub himself like a rape victim. That wasn't a pleasant so Russia began to get up and leave. Then Lithuania called from the bathroom in a very demanding tone, or more like began to scream and shout obscenities. "Russia, get in here and help me pee!"

"What!"

"I don't know how to use it!"

Yes, indeed, Lithuania was _still_ drunk it seems. Sighing, Russia decided it be best he help Lithuania until the other is cowering under the covers from his imminent hangover and then beat sense into England. Thoroughly.

The bathroom door was still open so he saw Lithuania flushed crimson and refusing to even look at himself, hands over his face. He was moving from foot to foot, evident he had to go. "I don't get it, I didn't think I drank much last night!" he complained in a light whine. "My head hurts and after this I want to take a bath because I feel like I've sweated so much! Would you be willing to accompany me?"

"A-ah, let's handle this first," Russia said, not grasping Lithuania's behavior. "Don't you remember how to use the toilet? You lift the toilet and aim, easy, da."

"You mean I have to _hold_ the thing!" Lithuania yowled in an odd flare of anger and disbelief. Then it seemed he got an idea. "You hold it."

"N-no!"

"_Please_, I can't hold it in much longer!" the brunette pleaded, making a pout as he looked back with glassy eyes.

They squabbled for nearly five minutes until Russia rationed himself. He had gloves on. Squinting his eyes, his hand reached out around Lithuania's waist...

"Sestra, what has gotten into you?" Ukraine shouted, more like pleading as Belarus had somehow ended up clinging to the chandelier in the main room and crying for Estonia, Latvia, and England.

**

* * *

**_I don't know if I got all of their characterizations right, but I hope so since Lithuania has always been my favorite character. __This idea came to me from another fanfiction, it's called "Bonding Time With a Sadist" by Apocalyptic Lore and it's the line "He loved his sister, of course, but couldn't help but wish she were a bit less… erm, clingy? If only Toris and Raivis were the same way… "_

_And tadda! Like it?_

_And no, England and Lithuania did not sleep together, I'm sure people would have figured that out when Lithuania is suddenly Belarus. Poor guy never gets what he wants. The Commonwealth with your best friend? Partitioned and now you're a maid/slave. Get your freedom working for a hero? The Great Depression and you get dragged back. Date with Belarus? She breaks your goddamn fingers. Met Russia as a child when he was sane? YOUR DOG STARTS BARKING AT HIM. There's a reason Skipper ain't alive anymore. (Yes I made the last part up.) Lithuania is the epitome of Yank The Dog's Chain. And I didn't want Russia to be an abusive alcoholic like normal, he's not really sane but then again he shouldn't be seen as a complete monster. Hope I got everybody right though..._

_This might not be historically accurate but I put it so Lithuania has just gotten over Belarus and when he has to go back to Russia's house so England can apologize to him. All spelling corrections are nice; I don't usually spell-check._

_P.S. There are three answers._


End file.
